If I die young
by Eveniss
Summary: Ses quelques mots qu'elle a criés quand le tribut féminin s'est avancé, ses raisons, son sourire, sa mort: Foster Taring comprend tout en lisant cette lettre. Elle était si jeune...


**Bonjour tout le monde!**

**J'écoutais une magnifique chanson quand une idée m'est venue et que cet OS est né.**

**Je vous laisse le découvrir!**

**Bonne lecture et puisse le sort vous être favorable!**

Disclaimer: L'univers des Hunger Games appartient à Suzanne Collins. Foster et Ilza sont des personnages de mon invention.

* * *

**A lire avec la fabuleuse chanson ''If I die young'' de The Band Perry**

* * *

_'  
'Foster,_

_Cette année, quand un autre nom se fera entendre, je m'avancerai et remplacerai cette personne. Je serai volontaire pour ces horribles jeux._

_Je sais que tu ne me pardonneras jamais cet acte, Foster. Tu dois juste savoir que la vie ne m'est pas heureuse. Je n'en peux plus de l'alcoolisme de papa, de ne pas connaître ma mère. J'ai faim, je souffre, Foster, tu dois le savoir. La lame qui m'entaille le bras bien trop régulièrement n'arrange rien. Je n'en peux plus. Les larmes coulent trop souvent sur mes joues. Je ne peux plus faire semblant de sourire. Je veux que tout cela cesse. Il paraît que toutes les épreuves de la vie nous rendent plus forts mais pour ma part, c'est tout le contraire. Je n'en peux plus, je craque._

_Je me porterai volontaire tout en sachant que je ne reviendrai pas vivante. Je ne veux pas m'enfoncer moi-même un couteau dans le cœur ou me passer la corde au cou. Je veux que quelqu'un m'arrache la vie car je n'ai pas le courage de le faire moi-même, Foster._

_Je sais que jamais tu ne me pardonneras cet acte, le fait de prononcer cette phrase quand le tribut féminin sera annoncé. Je veux juste que tu me comprennes. Saurais-tu vivre ainsi ? Avec un père alcoolique qui te frappe ? Avec des moqueries à l'école quand ils te voient mal habillée ? Avec l'absence d'une mère pour te réconforter ? Le serais-tu ? Serais-tu être moi ?_

_Je ne chercherai pas à me défendre dans l'arène, à survivre ou à tuer. Je préfère même que le canon retentisse pour moi en premier._

_Je mourrai jeune, Foster. J'ai encore toute la vie devant moi mais je préfère l'arrêter là. Je ne veux plus vivre toutes ces souffrances pendant encore des années et des années._

_Je reviendrai dans une vulgaire boîte en bois, avec sûrement un grand sourire sur les lèvres. Je t'en prie, explique bien à mon père que c'est en partie de sa faute. J'adore les fleurs, comme tu le sais. Te souviens-tu des petits bouquets que nous faisions en ramassant des fleurs sauvages par-ci par-là en nous promenant dans le district ? Nous faisions aussi des couronnes ou des colliers de fleurs. Nous étions enfants, Foster. Je ne souffrais pas autant, je n'en étais pas consciente. Je t'en prie, parsème mon corps de fleurs. Sauvages, pas celle du fleuriste même si tu as assez d'argent pour t'en payer quelques-unes. Tu trouveras sur mon lit notre livre préféré lorsque nous étions gamines. Ce livre de contes anciens que nous relisions encore et encore sans jamais nous en lasser… Pourrais-tu me le mettre ouvert dans les mains à la page de mon histoire préférée ? Celle du Petit Prince et du Renard, qui date d'avant notre ère, d'avant ces stupides Hunger Games. Mets-moi le collier de ma mère au cou, je t'en prie. Je ne veux pas le prendre dans l'arène, il risquerait de s'abîmer même pour le peu de temps que je passerai là-bas. J'aimerai aussi partir avec une photo de toi. De personne d'autre, juste de toi, ma meilleure amie, la seule personne qui compte pour moi. J'aurai une dernière volonté… J'aime l'océan plus que tout au monde. Sentir l'air salé sur mon visage, nager… J'aimerai tant être un poisson. Je ne pense pas que tu pourras mettre mon cercueil sur l'eau mais si tu le peux, fais-le s'il te plaît. Dans le cas contraire, j'aimerai être entourée de sable. Des fleurs, du sable, un conte, mon collier et toi, j'aurai tout ce qu'il faut pour partir en paix. Je suis désolée de t'en demander tant mais étant donné que je n'ai pas eu une belle vie, ni peut être une belle mort je ne sais pas, j'aimerai reposer avec les choses qui comptent le plus pour moi._

_Je suis tellement désolée, Foster. Pour tout. Tu es merveilleuse, ne change jamais. Que ma vie, que ma mort, que ma souffrance ne t'affaiblissent pas. Que ces choses horribles te renforcent encore. Je te souhaite la vie que tu mérites : fabuleuse, agréable, remplie de moments plus beaux les uns que les autres. Tu fus la seule qui arriva à dessiner un sourire sur mon visage, la seule qui entendit mon rire, la seule personne qui me manquera. Promets-moi qu'un jour, tout cela s'arrêtera… Toutes ces souffrances qu'on nous cause._

_J'espère que tu ne m'oublieras pas, que je resterais ta meilleure amie et dans ton cœur à tout jamais. J'espère que tu seras tout aussi heureuse qu'avec moi. J'espère que tu me comprends. J'espère qu'un jour tu me pardonneras._

_Je t'aime plus que tout au monde. Lève les yeux vers le ciel étoilé, crois-moi, de là-haut, je veillerai sur toi._

_Ilza qui mourra bien trop jeune mais soulagée''_

Les larmes coulèrent sur les joues de Foster Taring alors que le visage de sa meilleure amie apparaissait dans le ciel sombre de l'arène juste accompagné du numéro de son district : le Six. Il n'y avait même pas de nom. A ce moment-là, Foster comprit tout : pour le Capitole, tous les tributs n'étaient que des pions dans leurs stupides jeux. Cela la révolta car pour elle, Ilza Fincher était bien plus que cela. Elle était son amie, sa meilleure amie depuis l'enfance.  
Foster sécha ses larmes d'un revers de la manche et prit l'enveloppe dans sa poche. Dessus, il était écrit : ''Ne lis cela que quand le canon aura retentit et que mon visage apparaîtra dans le ciel sombre''.  
Elle ouvra la lettre en tremblotant et la lu attentivement plusieurs fois. Et là, elle comprit tout. Les motivations de son amie qui l'avait poussée à se porter volontaire, le fait qu'elle n'ait même pas cherché à se défendre contre le tribut qui l'attaquait, son sourire au moment où elle s'écroula au sol après avoir enlevé le couteau planté juste à côté de son cœur.  
Elle se promit de faire toutes les dernières volontés d'Ilza car celle-ci le méritait plus que n'importe qui.  
Une phrase attira particulièrement son attention dans la lettre : '' Promets-moi qu'un jour, tout cela s'arrêtera… Toutes ces souffrances qu'on nous cause.''.  
Foster courra dehors, leva la tête et regarda le ciel. Elle lui devait bien cela après tout… Et toutes ces horribles histoires avaient assez durées, il était temps que cela cesse. A plein poumons, elle hurla en direction du ciel :  
-''Je te promets de toute faire pour qu'un jour tout cela s'arrête, Ilza !''  
Foster se battrait pour qu'il n'y ait plus d'Hunger Games. S'il le fallait, elle donnerait sa vie pour cela. Elle regarda le ciel étoilé, magnifique et murmura :  
-''Oui, je te le promets… Et je tiens toujours mes promesses.''

* * *

**J'espère que ce petit OS vous a plu! Soyez indulgents: c'est mon premier et sûrement pas le dernier! **

**A bientôt, je l'espère!**


End file.
